Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 167
Gratitude Duel! Cronos vs. Original Dropout Boy is the one hundred and sixty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. With graduation approaching, Dr. Crowler begins to revert to his old ways, and Jaden Yuki duels him to find out why. Summary Jaden and the others have finished their graduation album. When Crowler previews it, it causes him to act strange and force the students to do weird things. When he wouldn't show up to his lessons, the students chased him around to school to know why he acted so odd. He revealed to them that he didn't want any of them to leave, and thus wanted them to not take enough classes to graduate. Jaden challenges him to a duel. Crowler loses in a fashion directly recalling his first duel with Jaden, and returns to his normal self and everyone is happy, or at least Jaden will be as soon as he's finished all the work he didn't do over the last three years he skipped in favour of dueling. Featured Duel Jaden Yuki vs. Vellian Crowler - Rematch Crowler's turn *Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Defense Position and sets a card. Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization" and fuses his Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" (from his hand) to form "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF), who appears in Attack Position and attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier". This activates "Flame Wingman's" Burn effect, as Crowler now takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster that "Flame Wingman" destroyed. (Crowler: 4000 → 2700 LP) *Crowler activates "Time Box". Since a monster he controlled was destroyed in battle, he can remove the monster that destroyed it from play, and it stays out of play while "Time Box" is face-up on the field. "Flame Wingman" is removed from play, and Crowler can also draw 1 card, thanks to "Time Box's" secondary effect. *Jaden summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000 DEF) and ends his turn. Crowler's turn *Activates "Crazy Summon Gear", selecting Jaden's "Clayman" for its effect. Now Jaden must summon 2 more Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters from his Deck. In addition, Crowler can Special Summon an "Ancient Gear" monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Graveyard, as well as every other "Ancient Gear" monster with the same name as the summoned monster from his hand, Deck, and Graveyard. Jaden summons "Sparkman" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF) in Attack Position and "Wildheart" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position, while Crowler summons his "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 ATK / 1300 DEF) from his Graveyard, as well as every other "Ancient Gear Soldier" from his hand and Deck. *Activates "Spell Gear", which allows him to send 3 "Ancient Gear" monsters he controls on the field to the Graveyard. In exchange, as his 3 "Ancient Gear Soldiers" disappear from the field, Crowler can now Special Summon up to 3 "Ancient Gear Golems" (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF each) from his Deck and hand, ignoring the summoning conditions (since "Ancient Gear Golem" normally cannot be Special Summoned). :*(NOTE: In the real game, "Spell Gear" only allows up to 2 "Ancient Gear Golems" to be Special Summoned—1 from your Deck and 1 from your hand—and you can send any 3 cards you control to the Graveyard for its cost, as long as "Ancient Gear" is in the card name.) *The 3 "Ancient Gear Golems" attack and destroy Jaden's "Clayman", "Wildheart", and "Sparkman", and Jaden takes damage from all 3 attacks, due to the Golems' piercing effects (Jaden: 4000 → 3000 → 1600 → 200 LP). *Then, Crowler sets a card to end his turn. Jaden's turn *Sends the top 5 cards on his Deck to the Graveyard to activate "Take Over 5" (which are "Elemental Hero Necroshade", "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Necro Gardna", and "Hero Signal"). On his next turn, he can remove it to draw 1 card from his Deck. Also, while "Take Over 5" is in his Graveyard, he can negate all card effects that would send cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. *Activates "Miracle Contact", which enables Jaden to Special Summon a "Neos" Fusion Monster by accessing his field and Graveyard for the appropriate Fusion Material Monsters and returning them to his Deck. "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" return from his Graveyard to his Deck and Contact Fuse into "Elemental Hero Flare Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *Equips "Flare Neos" with "Instant Neo Space", allowing it to remain on the field instead of returning to Jaden's Deck during the End Phase. Also, if "Instant Neo Space" is removed from the field while equipped to a "Neos" Fusion Monster that includes "Elemental Hero Neos" as one of its Fusion Material Monsters, the original "Elemental Hero Neos" will be summoned in that monster's place. *"Flare Neos" gains 400 additional ATK for every Spell and Trap on the field. and there are currently 3—"Time Box", "Instant Neo Space" and Crowler's set card. ("Elemental Hero Flare Neos's" ATK: 3700) *"Flare Neos" attacks and destroys one of the "Ancient Gear Golems" (Crowler: 2700 → 2000 LP). Crowler's turn *Activates "Ancient Gear Workshop", which lets him return an "Ancient Gear" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He retrieves his recently destroyed "Ancient Gear Golem". *Then, he activates "Polymerization" and fuses the 2 "Ancient Gear Golems" on the field and the one in his hand into "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" (4400 ATK / 3400 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. :*(NOTE: This is possible in the real game, but "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" can be summoned with the original "Ancient Gear Golem" and 2 other "Ancient Gear" monsters, and neither one necessarily needs to be an "Ancient Gear Golem".) *"Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" attacks "Flare Neos". However, "Necro Gardna" is currently in Jaden's Graveyard, and he removes it from play to cancel the attack. *But then, Crowler activates "Desperado Battle", which targets "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem". Since it had recently attacked during Crowler's Battle Phase, "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" will lose 1000 ATK ("Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem's" ATK: 3400), but now, it can attack "Flare Neos" again, and with "Desperado Battle" now in the Graveyard, "Flare Neos" loses 400 ATK ("Elemental Hero Flare Neos's" ATK: 3300), which allows "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" to destroy it. (Jaden: 200 → 100 LP) *Fortunately for Jaden, "Instant Neo Space" was still equipped to "Flare Neos" when it was destroyed, and now that that Spell Card has been removed from the field, its effect activates and lets Jaden summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) in its place. Jaden's turn *Removes "Take Over 5" in his Graveyard from play to draw a card. *Activates "Fifth Hope" and shuffles Elemental Heroes "Avian", "Burstinatrix", "Sparkman", "Clayman", and "Wildheart" from his Graveyard back into his Deck. In exchange, he can draw 2 new cards. *Summons his "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800 ATK / 600 DEF) and Contact Fuses him with "Elemental Hero Neos" to summon "Elemental Hero Air Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Because Jaden has fewer Life Points than Crowler, "Air Neos" gains ATK equal to the difference, which is 1900 ("Elemental Hero Air Neos's" ATK: 4400). *Equips "Air Neos" with "Cyclone Wing", and sends "Air Neos" in to attack Crowler's "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", but since "Air Neos's" ATK is equal to that of Crowler's "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", it causes a Double KO. *But, since "Cyclone Wing" was equipped to "Air Neos" during Jaden's Battle Phase, Jaden can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. He targets "Time Box", and as it is destroyed, "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" returns to the field (2100 ATK / 1200 DEF) and under his control. *Meanwhile, "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" also has an effect when it is destroyed: Now, Crowler can re-summon an "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF) from his Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions. :*(NOTE: With those two monsters back on the field, this duel becomes shockingly reminiscent of Jaden's entrance exam.) *Since Crowler successfully Special Summoned a monster, Jaden can activate "Demise of the Land", which allows him the activation of a Field Spell from his Deck. He activates "Skyscraper" and attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Flame Wingman", who gains 1000 ATK from "Skyscraper"—since "Ancient Gear Golem" is stronger than "Flame Wingman". ("Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's" ATK: 3100) *"Flame Wingman" destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler: 2000 → 1900 LP), and again, its Burn effect activates: Now Crowler takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster "Flame Wingman" destroyed (Crowler: 1900 → 0 LP). Jaden wins the Duel. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes